Selvaria Bles
is a twenty-two year old Brigadier General and a member of the Drei Stern under Maximilian's direct command. She is one of the leaders of the Empire's invasion of Gallia and one of the main antagonists in Valkyria Chronicles & Valkyria Chronicles 3. Selvaria appears as a playable cameo character in Valkyria Chronicles 2. She retains the same potentials she had in the DLC Mission: Selvaria's Mission: Behind Her Blue Flame. Her Valkyria form is not used within this game. Selvaria can be unlocked using the passcode 53K8FKGP1GHQ4SBN in the US/EU version of Valkyria Chronicles 2 and is considered one of the toughest scouts in the game. Selvaria also makes a cameo as a playable character within the story of Valkyria Chronicles 3 as well as being a non-canonical recruit of Squad 422. Selvaria reprises this role in A-1 Pictures' Valkyria Chronicles' anime adaptation. Profile 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Biography' ;Valkyria Chronicles ;Valkyria Chronicles 2 ;Valkyria Chronicles 3 ;Valkyria Chronicles 4 ;Expanded Biography ;The Woman Closest to Maximilian ;For Maximilian ;Maximilian's Valkyria ;To find Meaning ;In a Blaze of Glory ;Expanded Biography (VC3) Story Pre-EWII Selvaria was one of a number of test subjects for Imperial research into Valkyria powers, and spent her youth undergoing cruel experiments in a lab. One of her fellow test subjects was Crymaria Levin. While the latter had more raw power, Selvaria proved more stable, and caught the eye of the young Maximilian during a visit to the labs. Selvaria is known to have been on speaking terms with Klaus Walz while the two were both Majors, and to have met the Ausbruch commander again in 1933 EC, when Walz was touring the partially-completed Siegval Line. She rebuffed Walz's attempts to woo her and rejected his offer of dinner to celebrate her promotion to Lieutenant Colonel. She was actually present at Siegval to evaluate Crymaria's performance: Crymaria soon took offence to her words, having always resented that Selvaria was the one "chosen," and the evaluation became a pitched battle between the two Valkyria. Following this, Selvaria delivered her report on Crymaria to Heinrich Belgar, recommending that she was ready for combat. In private, she tried to console the unstable Valkyria, telling her that someday she would find someone who loved her, as Selvaria believed she had with Maximilian. Crymaria dismissed this as fairytale nonsense, but privately wondered if perhaps it could be true. 'Valkyria Chronicles' By the time of the invasion of Gallia, Selvaria's meteoric rise through the ranks had made her one of Maximilian's three most trusted generals, Drei Stern. She led the Imperial Infantry formations during the invasion and occupation of Gallia and was a direct subordinate of Prince Maximilian. Selvaria is first encountered inside the ruins in the Barious Desert, escorting Maximilian into the unexplored depths of the hidden sanctuary. She later comes into direct conflict with Squad 7 as a Valkyria when she leads the Imperial forces to rescue the prince following the Batomys' demise, during the Battle of Barious Desert. Selvaria later leads the Imperial forces at Naggiar once again as a Valkyria but is defeated by an awakened Valkyria Alicia, retreating with the remaining Imperials back to the Citadel of Ghirlandaio where she is finally defeated during a desperate last stand. Captured and with the Imperial forces in full retreat, Selvaria is brought before Georg von Damon, the supreme commander of the Gallian forces, who has taken up residence within the Citadel. In a final act of mercy, she requests that the militia escort the captured Imperial troops back to the capital where they are to be held as prisoners of war. Von Damon, amused at the idea of "Rats leading rats" agrees and unwittingly saves Squad 7 from certain destruction. While being held and mocked within Ghirlandaio, Selvaria decides to reveal to Damon her final act bestowed upon her by her beloved Commander Maximillian, to destroy Ghirlandaio using the Valkyria's Final Flame, considered to be the ultimate weapon in the Valkyrur's arsenal. Selvaria sheds a tear as she unleashes fiery destruction upon the Citadel, annihilating the structure, its surrounding areas, the Gallian soldiers stationed within and ultimately vaporizing Von Damon himself with her blue flames. Selvaria's Mission: Behind Her Blue Flame In Selvaria's Mission: Behind Her Blue Flame downloadable content, Selvaria commands the original assault on the Ghirlandaio Citadel at the behest of the supreme commander of Imperial forces, Maximilian against the Gallian Army garrison led by General Georg von Damon. She is assisted by an Engineer, Johann Oswald Eisen who is assigned to the force to assist Selvaria after the loss of her squadron's previous engineer in unspecified circumstances. In spite of artillery bombardments and poisonous gas attacks ordered by Georg von Damon Selvaria (armed with the Ruhm) and her squad push the Gallian forces from their defensive positions inside the citadel in a well coordinated assault and then in further actions drive them from the surrounding areas, destroying their armoured support and wiping out Gallia's military presence in the area, allowing Imperial reinforcements to pour unhindered into the country and beginning the war against Gallia. Behind Her Blue Flame contains an interesting insight to Selvaria's past when she reveals to Johann that she doesn't carry Ragnaid canisters as their blue phosphorescent glow brings back unpleasant memories of her childhood spent in an imperial research facility and the ragnite she was exposed to there. 'Valkyria Chronicles 3' In the midst of the Imperial Invasion of Gallia, Selvaria destroyed a hometown which set about the motivations behind Imca's revenge. She encounters Imca at Ghirlandaio prior to the arrival of Squad 7 and confronts the vengeful youth in battle. Gameplay For information regarding Selvaria's stats, potentials and overall gameplay, please refer to: * Selvaria Bles/VC1 * Selvaria Bles/VC2 * Selvaria Bles/VC3 * Selvaria Bles/VC4 Quotes For information regarding Selvaria's quotes, please refer to: *Selvaria Bles/Quotes Other Appearances Selvaria has appeared as a character in the following spin-off titles: *''Valkyria Chronicles Duel'' as a playable character. Selvaria has appeared as a guest character in the following titles: *''Chaos Heroes Online'' as a playable character. *''Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax'' as a playable character. *''Lord of Knights'' as a playable character. *''Project X Zone'' as an enemy boss. *''Sangokushi Taisen'' as a playable character. *''Samurai & Dragons'' as a playable character. *''Chain Chronicle'' as a playable character. *''Soul Reverse Zero'' as a playable character. *''Force of Will'' as a set of cards. Merchandise For information regarding Selvaria's merchandise, please refer to: * Selvaria Bles/Merchandise Trivia *Selvaria commands the 5th regiment of the Imperial invasion force. *Appreciated as a rather deep and well-written female antagonist (by video game standards), professional critics' one quibble is her almost comically large bust. Many felt it was too distracting. **The major factor was the game's character designer, RAITA, known for doujin works of non-worksafe nature. It should be noted that he's unable to do doujin works of the series due to the contract he has with SEGA. **Ironically this appears to have set a trend for Valkyria if Alicia (anime and promotion materials) and Riela are anything to go by. That and it's a factor behind her popularity, though not the only one. *Selvaria quickly became a fan favorite and despite her death at Ghirlandaio in the original game had been brought back as a non-canon playable character in the Japanese release of Valkyria Chronicles 2 as a pre-order bonus alongside Maximilian, Isara and Faldio. *Due to her popularity Selvaria featured in the second edition of the Valkyria Chronicles gashapon figurine set. She joined the original set of Alicia, Isara, Eleanor and Rosie alongside new releases Lynn, Jane Turner, and Edy. *Selvaria was later chosen to appear in the Valkyria Chronicles "Bikini" gashapon figures set, featuring fan favorites from Valkyria Chronicles posing in bikinis and beachwear. *Selvaria also features as the main character in the multipart DLC "Behind Her Blue Flame" which details the original assault on the Gallian fortress of Ghirlandaio from the point of view of the Imperial invaders. *Two large scale figures of Selvaria Bles have been commissioned by Sega, one is a 1/6 scale figure featuring Selvaria with shield and lance published by ebCraft, the other is a 1/7 scale figure again featuring Selvaria wielding her shield and lance published by Alter. *Selvaria appears in Valkyria Chronicles III, possibly explaining her absence in the original Valkyria Chronicles between the campaign in Barious (Desert) and the battle at Naggiar Plains. *Selvaria is only a colonel rather than a brigadier general in the Japanese version, as noted in the Design Archive.Valkyria Chronicles 1 Design Archive, p.18 References Navigation Category:Antagonists Category:Valkyria Category:Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance Category:Imperial Army Category:Squad Captains Category:Imperial Scouts Category:Drei Stern